1. Field of the Invention
A modular vehicle light device. Such a light device can, for example, be used as a lighting or signaling light. It can also be used, for example, as a stoplight, to signal to a driver located behind the vehicle a braking phase of the vehicle. The term “modular” means that the light device can be made available in a plurality of versions, linked to its dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light devices in a plurality of portions exist, and have already been the subject of patents. The patent FR2790541 can, for example, be cited, which relates to a light device such as a signaling light, and which can be produced in a plurality of sections of translucent plate. These various sections are connected together by rebating, which is one fixing method likely to create plays between the different sections. Now, such plays present the drawback of being able to locally influence the trajectory of the light beams emitted by the device, and of being able to embrittle the mechanical strength of the device. Furthermore, such plays can also degrade the appearance of the device and therefore that of the vehicle.